An apparatus of the above-described type is basically known from practical applications. In this connection, it has been proven effective to spin, cool, and stretch the filaments with a spinner and, after expanding the thus produced filament bundle, to then form the spunbond web by depositing the filaments on a deposition device that is usually an endless conveyor belt. In the apparatus known from practical applications, the spunbond web that has been deposited onto the conveyor belt is subjected to additional processing steps. Many spunbond fabrics produced with the known measures leave much to be desired with respect to their mechanical properties, in particular, such as tensile strengths, tear propagation resistances, isotropy, dimensional stability, etc. This is due, in particular, to the fact that the filaments, when deposited, tend to become oriented in the travel direction of the spunbond web (machine direction, MD) rather than transversely to the travel direction (transversely to the machine direction, CD). As a result, the deposited filaments have different properties in the machine direction than transversely to the machine direction, which is unwanted, for example the deposited filaments have less strength transversely to the machine direction than in the machine direction. This also affects other mechanical properties, such as the dimensional stability of the nonwoven, the tear propagation resistance, and others. Such a nonisotropic deposition also occurs when a diffuser is used, or when diffusers are used within the framework of a deposition unit between the stretcher and the deposition device. Certain needle-punching measures for consolidation the nonwoven web can increase these disadvantageous effects even further. Isotropic properties, i.e. properties that are the same, are desirable, however, primarily in nonwoven products for technical use, in particular, the same strengths of the nonwoven in the machine direction (MD) and transversely to the machine direction (CD). In the past, special needle-punching techniques were used in order to obtain better isotropic results. For example, a needle-punching device having a so-called hyperpunch variant was used, where a vertical displacement as well as a horizontal displacement of the needle board takes place. The result obtained therewith left much to be desired, however, not to mention that such needle-punching devices are complex and expensive. The known measures therefore require improvement.